Révélations et Surprises
by Caskett-Bones-Quatris
Summary: Kate a failli se faire tuer par Cole Maddox et prend conscience de ses sentiments pour Castle et décide d'aller le voir. Elle lui avoue tout et passe donc sa première nuit sereine dans les bras de Son écrivain. Comment apprendront-ils gérer leurs nouvelle relation ? Pourront-ils vivre une vie sereine ? Si vous voulez savoir, venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Kate se réveilla doucement entourée des bras puissants de son amant. Oui, maintenant Richard Castle était son amant, son petit ami, son meilleur ami, son confident mais aussi tellement plus et ça depuis un moment. Elle était comme transportée dans un monde de fantaisie et de pur bonheur qu'elle n'eu pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, elle était juste bien.

De son coté, Castle était réveillé depuis …. En fait, il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Kate Beckett, la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis plus de 4 ans était couchée la, dans ses bras, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Oh mon dieu ! Ses lèvres. Il avait enfin pu les embrasser, les gouter et désormais il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il n'avait pu se résoudre a s'endormir de peur qu'elle ne soit plus là a son réveil, que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et puis elle était si belle. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder. C'est quand elle reprit une respiration moins régulière qu'il comprit qu'elle aussi était réveillée.

Alors toujours en la regardant de ses yeux bleus profondément empli d'amour pour elle et arborant un énorme sourire, il déplaça un mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur son visage derrière son oreille. Il la sentit frissonner quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

Kate ouvrit les yeux et tomba dès l'instant dans les yeux de son homme. Encore une fois, rien n'existait autour d'eux, le monde pouvait s'écrouler et s'anéantir, ils étaient enfin là tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme a leurs habitudes, une conversation silencieuse débutait. L'émeraude se fondant dans l'azur. Ce moment de complicité fut interrompu par les grognements assez sonores de l'estomac de Castle.

Kate : Monsieur l'écrivain aurait t'il fait trop d'exercice physique cette nuit ?

La pique de Kate ne loupa pas et elle se retrouva bloquée par le corps empli de désir de Castle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, il lui avait bloqué les mains au dessus de la tête et avait plongé ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle perdit toute trace de la réalité en ne pensant plus qu'au souffle chaud de Rick dans son cou. Traçant des baisers brulants jusqu'à atteindre son oreille où il lui murmura « Je suis prêt a faire ce genre d'exercice physique avec toi toutes la journée ma chère détective » Sur ces mots, il plongea ses lèvres sur celles de Kate et a peine le contact fut établit que Kate approfondit le baiser. Elle continuait de demander plus quand Castle se stoppa, se leva du lit et courra direction la cuisine comme un gamin a qui on avait promit une friandise et lui cria « mais pour ça il faut me nourrir ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors tout d'abord je voudrais vous remerciez d'avoir lu ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plait. Donc avant de poster le deuxième chapitre de « révélations et surprises » je voudrais remercier ce qui ont posté les reviews ! Donc un grand Merci pour vos commentaires qui font énormément plaisir **

**PS : j'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine notamment le dimanche parce qu'avec mes étude de médecine je n'ai pas énormément de temps. **

**AlwaysCaskett3012 : Merci pour ta review, je trouve aussi que la scène du réveil manque dans le début de la saison 5 (bien que celle dans la série et a se tordre de rire :D). Alors voila la suite qui j'espère te plaira !**

**Caskett71 : Merci pour ta review, il fallait bien que quelque chose arrive ). Voila la suite.**

**Tom1292 : Merci ! La suite c'est pour maintenant.**

**Guest : Merci a toi aussi ! Le manque aura été de courte durée (une semaine ça peut aller non ?) Voici la suite.**

**Laetitialfw : Merci pour ton commentaire ! La suite est pour maintenant.**

CHAPITRE 2

Kate ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de s'élargir en un sourire. Elle aimait ce coté enfant de 9 ans qui fait un caprice quand il n'a pas ce qu'il souhaite. Mais ça jamais elle ne l'avouerait devant lui Malgré cette nuit, malgré l'évolution de leur relation, il ne changerait jamais et tant mieux. C'est ce dont elle avait eu peur pendant toutes ces années, que s'ils sautent le pas et deviennent plus que des partenaires, elle ne soit qu'une conquête de plus sur son tableau de chasse, que leur relation change et que tous ce qu'ils vivaient jusqu'à maintenant soit anéanti.

Castle se dirigea vers la cuisine et enclencha directement la machine à café sachant que la jeune femme nue dans son lit ne pouvait se passer de ce précieux nectar noir. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Pendant que le café coulait, il prit tout les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer les pancakes ) Il était en train de remuer énergiquement la pate pour qu'il n'y ait pas de grumeaux quand il la vit, elle portait juste sa chemise de la veille. « Oh mon dieu ! » qu'elle était sexy. Il pouvait admirer ses jambes interminables et remonter le regard jusqu' a sa poitrine. Elle avait ouvert les quatre premier boutons ce qui ne laissait pas de place pour l'imagination.

Rick : tu l'as fait exprès ?

Elle le regarda avec son regard de braise et se dirigea vers lui tel un félin qui approche de sa proie.

Kate : Non, enfin peut être…

Kate savait parfaitement quel effet elle faisait a son partenaire et en vu de la lueur qui venait d'apparaitre dans ses yeux et de la bosse qui naissait dans un endroit plus au sud. Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Si son désir a lui était aussi puissant que le sien, elle ne pouvait que trop bien s'imaginer les images qui passaient dans son esprit. De plus, les images devaient être des plus réalistes vus la nuit époustouflante qu'ils venaient de passer.

Rick : Allumeuse !

Kate : Tu parles pour toi là j'espère ? C'est toi qui m'as laissé dans le lit.

Rick : Mais j'ai faim !

Kate : Oui mais tout a l'heure, tu vois j'avais faim de plutôt autres choses que de pancakes

Tout en disant ces paroles, elle s'était rapprochée de lui tel que désormais leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Mais elle coupa ce moment et alla s'assoir sur le tabouret du bar en prenant la tasse de café que Rick lui avait préparé.

Rick : Et la tu vas dire que c'est moi qui te provoque ?

Kate sourit et Rick reprit la cuisson de ses pancakes en déposant le premier dans l'assiette en face de Kate. Le petit déjeuné se passa dans le calme, les jeunes amoureux parlaient de tout et de rien. Leurs regards se reconnectèrent encore une fois et comme toujours une conversation silencieuse commença, laissant nos deux protagonistes dans l'un des plus tendre moment qu'ils avaient partagé lorsqu'ils furent coupé par le téléphone de Castle. C'était Ryan. Il décrocha et durant l'appel, Ryan lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Kate et de Javier et qu'il était inquiet. Au ton que Ryan employé et au regard de Kate, un regard chargé de remord, Castle comprit que quelque chose de grave c'était passé mais qu'il n'était pas au courant. Il rassura Ryan et lui promis de le rappeler plus tard.

Une fois, le téléphone éteint, Rick se retourna vers Kate. Personne ne dit mot et elle se leva du tabouret, lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où elle se blottit dans ses bras. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment, se retrouver encercler dans les bras de son homme et juste rester comme ça. Rick la regarda et attendit des explications. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer, qu'elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête, qu'elle attendrait que ce soit le bon moment. Il savait que cette femme ne se livrait pas facilement surtout lorsqu'il était questions de sentiments.

Kate : Tu te souviens hier soir quand je suis arrivée chez toi, je t'ai dit que j'avais failli mourir qu'il était partit et que je m'en fichais, que tout ce qui comptait c'est toi.

Castle opina de la tête mais ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de lui donner un baiser sur le front pour l'encourager a continuer son histoire. Par ce geste, Kate reprit confiance en elle et se dit que de toute façon, il serait la quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui avait promis.

Kate : mais j'ai omis de te dire quelque chose …

Castle l'écoutait en attendant la suite, sachant que pour elle exprimer ses émotions telles qu'elle le faisait en ce moment était un défi. Elle se redressa et chercha le regard de celui qui la comprenait toujours. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

Kate : J'ai démissionné

**Encore un bébé chapitre mais promis les prochains seront un peu plus long. C'est ma première fiction et j'essaie de trouver la longueur idéale pour les chapitres.**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu et la prochaine j'espère ! Review ? ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

_Je crois que j'ai oublié de dire la dernière fois que la série Castle ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement …) Je ne touche aucune sorte de profit en publiant cette fiction. Mon seul salaire son vos reviews. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre comme moi j'ai pris du plaisir pour l'écrire _

**Mistyarrow : Salut, alors oui je suis nouvelle sur le forum en tant qu'auteur. Avant je lisais les fictions (j'ai du lire quelques unes des tiennes ) sans avoir de compte. Je voudrais te remercier pour ta review, j'en ai pris note et j'ai essayé de l'appliquer ) J'attends ton prochain commentaire ****J**

**AlwaysCaskett3012 : Hey ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, nos sommes deux a relire la fiction mais on doit être aussi nulle l'une que l'autre en orthographe ) en ce qui concerne ta question, je m'inspirerais évidemment de la série mais normalement je ferais mon propre scénario ****J**

**Caskett71 : Hello, je comprends que ça te dérange et tu n'es pas la première a me faire la remarque alors j'ai essayé de faire autrement :P Dis moi ce que tu en penses !**

**Marionpc84 : Moi ? un coté sadique, alors la je vois pas … pourquoi du suspense ? parce que sinon vous ne viendrez pas lire la suite :D A bientôt !**

CHAPITRE 3

Castle ne réagit pas immédiatement lors de la révélation de Beckett. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Kate voyant que son compagnon ne réagissait pas posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, en profitant pour caresser sa barbe naissante.

En sentant le contact de la main de Kate sur sa joue, Castle repris part de la réalité.

Tu as bien dis démissionné ? Comme quitter son travail, partir, être au chômage dit-il sur un ton plus que surpris.

Oui Rick, j'ai démissionné

Mais pourquoi ? Questionna t-il. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais rien aux femmes. Il savait qu'elle adorait son travail. Alors pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Pour toi Rick, je ne peux pas imaginer te perdre maintenant. C'est vrai que notre relation me fait peur, que j'ai peur de te perdre , peur que tu m'abandonnes comme toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé mais je sais aussi que je ne peux plus vivre loin de toi. Hier, quand j'étais suspendue a ce toit, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il faillait que nous tentions notre chance, que si je te faisais encore attendre comme je l'ai fais toute ces années, c'est comme ça que je te perdrais, définitivement. Et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Elle avait fait cette déclaration sans reprendre son souffle et avait terminé son discours avec une voix plus hésitante. Au ton qu'elle avait employé on pouvait dire qu'elle était sincère.

Rick était ému, touché par les mots que Kate venait de dire. Elle qui avait tant de mal a se livrer, (ce qui étais compréhensible après tout le mal que l'on lui avait fait) venait de lui ouvrir son cœur comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'était lui le maitre des mots, lui l'écrivain a succès qui avait terminé un saga de plus de 10 livres et qui en avait commencé une autre. C'était lui qui savait manier les mots comme personnes sachant exactement les mots qu'il fallait utiliser a certains moments. Mais là, il restait sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Un comble me diriez-vous ?

Mais … Kate, ce travail c'est toute ta vie, il fait partie de toi, c'est grâce a lui que tu as tenu toutes ces années après la mort de ta mère, c'est grâce a lui que nous nous sommes rencontré lors de la soirée pour promouvoir le dernier Derrick Storm. Il t'a permis de devenir la femme qui se tient devant moi.

Rick, ce n'est pas le poste, les meurtres et la violence qui m'ont fait devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est toi ! Tu as fais réapparaitre la jeune femme que j'étais avant le meurtre de ma mère, la femme qui est heureuse et qui ne passe pas ses soirées a résoudre des meurtres. Tu as réussis a voir Kate et non Beckett et ce depuis le premier jour, quand tu as raconté mon histoire alors que tu ignorais tout de moi. C'est toi et uniquement toi qui fait ce que je suis maintenant ! Te rends tu compte a quel point j'ai changé depuis ces 4 ans passés a tes cotés ?

Castle était sur un petit nuage. La femme de sa vie lui ouvrait son cœur. Certes, ce n'était pas des « je t'aime » mais c'était encore mieux. Il ne pu résister plus longtemps et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se redressa, lui embrassa le sommet du crane et lui dit sur un ton hésitant

Et le dossier de ta mère ?

Ca n'a plus d'importance, je sais maintenant que je ne l'abandonne pas en faisant ma vie. Qu'elle serait heureuse de me voir m'épanouir …. Mais un jour peut-être, si j'en ai encore la force et que tu es avec moi, alors oui, peut-être que je rouvrirais son dossier.

Je serais toujours avec toi. Always. Affirma Rick sur un ton rempli d'amour

Sur ces derniers mots, Kate plongea sur ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Elle laissa glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son homme lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il lui donna directement. Leurs gestes devinrent de plus en plus frénétiques tellement leurs désirs de l'autre était puissant. Ils firent l'amour sur le sofa redécouvrant a nouveau le corps de la personne aimée.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ne profitant que du moment présent. Ils étaient sur le point de commencer un nouveau round quand le portable de Beckett se mit a sonner. Autant dire que n'y l'un ni l'autre a apprécier être interrompu, surtout a ce moment opportum. Elle regarda l'identifiant et le montra Castle. Ce dernier se dégagea a contre cœur des caressees de son lieutenant préféré pour la laisser parler au calme avec sa meilleure amie.

Kate qui n'avait qu'une envie c'est-à-dire sauter sur son écrivain et lui faire sauvagement l'amour décrocha son portable et répondit a son appelant d'une façon autoritaire et légèrement abrupte.

Beckett !

Lanie qui était tellement heureuse et soulagée d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie, ne se rendit pas compte de l'accueil et du ton glacial de la voix de Beckett.

Enfin ! Kate je me faisais un sang d'encre. Ryan est dans un état, il s'en veut énormément pour hier et s'inquiète parce que tu ne décroche pas ton téléphone. Débita t'elle d'une seule traite

Kate toujours en manque des doigts de son écrivain sur son corps et déjà remplie de désir en pensant aux minutes qui précédaient ou qui suivrait l'appel de Lanie, soupira fortement et répondit au médecin légiste de la façon la plus brève possible.

Tout va bien Lanie, ne t'en fait pas.

Tu es sure ? On dirait que tu as une petite voix au téléphone. Ne me dit pas que tu étais toute seule dans ton appartement a te morfondre et a regretter ta décision. Dis moi que tu es allée voir Castle pour t'excuser, pour te remonter le moral ou juste lui sauter dessus lui faire l'amour comme jamais et lui dire que tu l'aimes !

Kate n'en revenait pas, Lanie venait-elle vraiment de lui dire ça ? Quoique en y repensant sa meilleure amie en était tout a fait capable. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que Lanie attendait une réponse.

Heu … non je ne suis pas chez Castle Lanie répondit-elle avec une voix quelque peu hésitante, espérant que ça n'allait pas la trahir.

Kate n'aimait pas plus que ça mentir au gens qu'elle appréciait, qui lui était proche, mais elle ne se voyait pas encore annoncer officiellement sa relation avec Rick et si elle devait le faire, ce ne serait certainement pas au téléphone qu'elle l'annoncerait. Elle entendit le soupir profond de Lanie.

C'est a ce moment précis que notre chère médecin légiste sortit littéralement de ses gonds. Mais quand est-ce que ces deux phénomènes se rendront compte qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'à force de refouler leurs sentiments chacun de leur cotés, c'est de cette manière qu'ils se faisaient du mal ? Lanie décida d'agir ou du moins de secouer un peu sa meilleure amie. Après tout, un petit coup de pouce ne ferait pas de mal a ces deux handicapés de l'amour.

Mais ma chérie, tu attends quoi ? Le dégèle ? Tu te rends compte qu'il ne va pas attendre 107 ans et qu'un jour il sera trop tard ! Mais bon sang Kate il t'aime et tu l'aimes alors saute le pas ! dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait très persuasif, voir violent.

Kate sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix forte de Lanie a travers son potable qu'elle dut l'éloigner quelque peu de son oreille afin de pouvoir garder son audition intacte. Voyant ou plutôt sachant que la conversation se diriger vers un sujet assez épineux et maintenant devenu personnel, Beckett essaya tant bien que mal de changer de sujet.

Lanie tu voulais autre chose ? reprit Kate, voulant au plus vite terminé cette conversation.

Lanie savait pertinemment ce qu'essayer de faire Kate, elle n'était pas dupe. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires de cœur.

Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Sweety. Je veux une soirée fille est très bientôt !

Lanie … souffla Beckett a travers le combiné

Oui très bien, il y a eu un mort sur la 52th avenue

Lanie tu sais que j'ai démissionné, je ne m'occupe plus des meurtres.

Je sais, malheureusement. Mais je pense que l'identité de la victime va te faire revenir sur ta décision

Hum… Qui est la victime ? Questionna la jeune femme, ses habitudes de lieutenant a la criminelle revenant par automatisme.

_**To be continued ….**_

**Alors a vos imaginations ? Qui est la victime ? Alors en ce qui concerne les dialogues, c'est mieux comme ça ? Faut-il que je saute des lignes entre chaque dialogues comme je l'ai fais dans ce chapitre ?**

**N'hésitez pas a laisser un petit mot ! ****J**** (review positive ou négative pour que je puisse m'améliorer ou continuer comme ça)**


End file.
